Whitebeard War: Navy Chronicles
by Kazekage Q
Summary: The War between Whitebeard and the World Navy. Told from the point of view of a soldier in the war. This story contains heavy spoilers for those not caught up. Contains Original Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Whitebeard War: Navy Chronicles**

_Kazekage Q_

"If there are no more questions, you guys are dismissed," I said to the group gathered before me. "We've been over these drills for hours so I know you guys can do this. This will be the greatest challenge we've ever faced. Do your best!"

"Yes sir!" the group yelled back and dismissed. The group began to disperse. The feelings of the soldiers were hard to read. Many of the new guys were excited at what would happen today. A change unlike anything the world's ever seen. The veterans were nervous. These were men of the sea. They had seen and heard the rumors of what the Whitebeard pirates were capable of.

"Don't forget guys! We have to be at our post at 10 AM. The execution is at 3 but they need us there to make sure that everything is in proper order," I yelled to the group as they scattered. They had heard me say it many times already. I was particular for this sort of thing.

I watched as the different men in my squad went about their duties and prepared for the days activities. The navy asked that we all get up at 5 AM for one last briefing. I understood their sentiment. They couldn't afford any mistakes. I stifled a yawn as I headed back to the barracks myself. The sea air was chilly and there wasn't much point standing in the dark.

As I walked back a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned and nodded. My corporal Menchi. A young and motivated guy who was very adept in any situation. He also had a crazy side to him that stood out as great as his bright red hair. He was destined to go places someday.

"So, what's the news on the situation?" Samos asked me in a hushed tone. I looked around and noted that most of the men were not paying attention.

"It seems as though they caught and killed the Strawhat. And it seems that the riots have been stopped. After all, that Warden Magellan is amazing. I hear he killed an entire floor of people nearly," I whispered back to him

"Man, that's crazy. I am somewhat amazed a man like that can die. You remember him, don't you?" Menchi asked.

I shivered a bit at the memory. Our squad had been deployed onboard a navy ship during a recent Buster Call on Enies Lobby. Our team was trained in regular combat, but we were also well regarded for our artillery specialties. Our cannon and weapons were renowned. Still, that day had been different. We hadn't been firing on pirates from afar or battling rogue states. Instead, we were laying siege to our own people. The courthouse of the world left in ruins. Although a lot of men had escaped, everyone knew that some had been too wounded by the affects of the pirate attacks to get out. The sky darkened for the first time on the 'never-night' Island when the smoke blotted it out. It was a memory he liked to forget.

Most impressive of all was the glimpses of the Strawhats. They had been on a ship set farther back, mostly aimed at destroying Enies Lobby. But he had seen the captains fighting with the Strawhats. That they even survived that was amazing. But the glimpses he saw of Strawhat Luffy taking on the CP 9 Lucci? A giant foot plowing through a tower and sending him flying? These memories had lasted with him. He was not a man to be messed with.

"I'll never forget that man," I answered softly.

Menchi just smiled. "What a way to go, though. He sure was reckless. Have the higher ups commented on the incident officially, yet?"

I shook my head. "No, according to them a small incident occurred but it shouldn't be a cause for alarm. But I have my connections."

Menchi looked up at me with awe and respect for my information gathering. In reality I had an old friend who was currently a jailer there relay me the information over a secure Den-Den Mushi we shared. Apparently things had gotten pretty bad, but they seemed calm at this point.

"To think that Strawhat Luffy would of tried to save Ace. What was he thinking breaking into that place?" Menchi asked as he shook his head. "Oh well, if they are pirates they can't be all that smart."

We both laughed and walked into the barracks. Most of the men had already dozed off to sleep. I smiled. That they could sleep at a time like this was impressive. I was far too nervous. Others were shaking. One guy, Brills, was throwing up. Anxiety and nervousness had gotten the better of many us. "But even death can't master the call to sleep for some," I thought to myself.

A gruff voice called out. "Officer Akami, are you ready?"

I turned around and laughed nervously. "Definitely, Mr. Akane. The Whitebeard pirates are just another day on the job. And after dinner maybe we'll take on Kaidou, too."

The group of men in earshot laughed heartily. Akane smiled a bit but the smile didn't translate to his eyes. His eyes showed a man that had seen much pain. "This whole war will bring a lot of chaos to the world, you know. A pirate like Whitebeard falling will only make our world a more unstable world than it already is, I can promise you that."

I listened. Most would excuse what he had to say as the rambling of an old man, but I had come to see that he was an experienced veteran of the sea. What he had to say was usually true. "What should we do then, let the criminal go?" a man behind me said.

I knew from the tone that it was a young man named Mitsuko. He was a new recruit, but had shown himself to be more disciplined than anyone I had ever met. The man was meticulous in everything he did. He thrived on order and unity. Some had decided he might be a bit insane. Still, he was a handsome young man and had a solid future in the Navy for him.

"Of course not, Mitsuko," Akane said. "A criminal has to be held accountable for their actions. Portgas D. Ace has broken the law and been a world renowned pirate. He needs to be brought to justice. After all, if the Navy gave into pirates and couldn't bring a criminal to justice, then what is the point of anything we are doing here?"

Mitsuko nodded his approval of the conversation and quietly cleaned his blade. "No, it's not that that bothers me. What bothers me is the public nature of this execution. We've had public executions before, no doubt. But they have not been very successful. Look at the execution of Gold Roger. If that had been done in private behind bars, we'd of never had the pirate era we see today."

"I think most public executions deter pirates, though. Nothing like seeing your captain stabbed and dying pitifully on a platform to make you think twice before setting your foot on a pirate ship," Menchi countered.

"This is true as well. I understand the reason of the public execution," Akane slowed. "But this isn't about the execution. This is about challenging that man. Oh, that man."

The barracks became silent. All who were awake had gathered around Akane. I was hanging on his every word as well. Akane was an elderly man, and had once been a part of Vice-Admiral Garp's crew. It was no small rumor that he had actually once fired a cannon that had hit Gold Roger's ship. Akane was also known for having once been on a ship that had been in a fire fight with the Whitebeard pirates.

Akane leaned his head back and shook it slowly. "That man is the kind of man you don't need pointed out to you. The minute you see him your learn who you truly are. Your body freezes. If his eyes meets with yours, for even a second, you'll pass out. Just being near him causes you to tremble with an uncontrollable fear. Imagine seeing a mighty Sea King. Then imagine that Sea King spots you. It locks on you. It swims towards you and it opens wide. It's razor teeth are upon you. That moment before it closes it's mouth around you? That is the fear you feel being within a mile of Whitebeard. A god among men. He doesn't even see lowly people like us. His boat, a huge boat, the Moby Dick sailed past us. Whitebeard sat in his chair swallowing beer. I thought we were dead for sure. But his ship continued sailing. His eye looked at us for a second. And you could feel how little of a threat to him we were. Our entire ship might as well of just been a tree for him to walk past."

Akane stopped talking. Uneasiness swept the group. A pit formed in my stomach as I tried to picture fighting such a man. Or anyone wanting to fight such a man. "But don't forget that Whitebeard has gotten pretty old. He can't be much younger than you at this point," I said tensely. A few laughed and many smiled at the relieved tension in the air.

"I'm going to step out for a bit," I announced and walked out the door. I didn't want to show it to the group, but that had given me a good shake up. Besides, I had a friend to check up on. I walked across the court yard to the communication tower. A smile and nod let me in and I took the stairs up to the floor I wanted. Important Den-Den Mushi calls were being taken and I had to wait. Many were calling their family to let them know all was well. I was only twenty three, and had been in the navy since I joined at an early age. I had already become an Officer and was allowed to wear the Ensign. Still, my field was specialized in artillery, so I wasn't exactly likely to climb much higher. But I did my best and proudly wore the symbol of justice on my back.

I dialed the number and waited as the Den-Den Mushi searched. A very close friend of mine from our early days had been stationed outside Marineford on a patrol ship. He and I had been discussing the events and I wanted to check up on him.

"Number not found," the snail said. I awoke from my thoughts and stepped back in shock. I quickly checked and dialed the number again. The Den-Den Mushi searched and I urged it to hurry. "Number not found," the snail repeated.

I waved over a technician and asked them what it meant. I knew what it meant, but I couldn't accept it. "That either means the Den-Den Mushi's been destroyed or the number doesn't exist," the technician replied kindly.

I let the words sink in. A Den-Den Mushi wouldn't carelessly be destroyed. The only probable reason for this was that my friend's ship had sunk. "Who were you calling?" the technician asked me slowly. "Are you sure it's the right number?"

"Yes, I've dialed it many times. A friend of mine out on the patrol ships," I said quietly. The man put his hand on my shoulder.

"We haven't had any communications with the patrol ships in hours. They've just vanished. We believe Whitebeard is the cause," the technician smiled at me. "But hey, that doesn't mean there aren't survivors. You're friend might of made it out."

The technician moved along to help another person that had called him over. I felt weak in the knees as I stepped away from the call room. I had known Saburo for years. He was now gone. The first silent casualty in this war.

I went back to the barracks and pulled out a drink. Most of the men were silently waiting. None wanted the time to arrive when the battle began, but none wanted to wait any longer either. I checked my watch and noted the time. "6 AM," I thought. "No good. At this rate we're all going to go crazy."

A loud snore from the other side of the barracks broke the silence. "For Christ's sake," a man yelled and threw a heavy object toward the source of the noise. "How can ya sleep at a time like this? With death knocking at your door?"

I smiled as I listened to the Shin yell at the sleeping man. A short middle aged man with a hot temper. He acted on his emotions and thoughts fearlessly. He often lead the charge to battle. Which proved problematic since he was also the closest the small group had to a doctor.

The man who had been hit by a pillow sat up and groaned. "Shut it, Shin. If I don't get my sleep how am I going to shoot Whitebeard?"

"You snore so loud I'm sure he already knows where you are, Takeshi," Shin snapped back. The squad laughed as they listened to the two bicker. Takeshi and Shin were constantly fighting. The two had polar opposite personalities.

"So you're going to shoot Whitebeard?" I asked Takeshi. Takeshi winked at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"You betcha. After he pleads for his life, of course. Then I'll shoot Portgas, and who knows. Maybe I'll turn my guns on the Shichibukai, too. What are you going to do cap'n?" Takeshi asked me.

"I always wanted to take a shot at that Diamond fellow. What's his name again?" I asked.

"'Diamond' Jozu," Mitsuko answered abruptly.

"Haha, that's my cap'n!" Takeshi said as he hopped out of his bed and patted me on the back. "This guy right here. This guy is not a scared of these pirates a bit. Not a bit."

I thanked him and smiled. "When's the food up, cap'n?" Takeshi asked me.

"I think the cafeteria's open right now. Just be back here soon, we have to go check the artillery!" I yelled to Takeshi as he ran out the door. "6:10 AM," I read off my watch. It was going to be a long day.

_**Author's note: This is just an idea I had. I'll keep it up for a while. I love the Whitebeard war and just wanted to write all the action that took place down. It's such an amazing battle arc and one for the generations. I hope you liked it. Please let me know if you like it and should be continued! And have a wonderful day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Whitebeard War: Navy Chronicles II**

_Kazekage Q_

The number of cannons guarding Marineford are limitless in size and type. There are 19 main turrets across the Island that protect the bay. These 19 turrets are much larger and serve as the main source of firepower for protecting the bay. To the untrained eye each cannon probably looked the same. This wasn't the case, though. The ones at the bay head were special because each of these had both long-range and short range firing capabilities. The long range power could shoot deep into the sea and sink a ship of titanium shell. And the short range ones had accuracy down to the inch. When put in the right hands this combination was lethal.

Next to each of the bay head cannons were two smaller turrets. These were simple short range cannons. Much less impressive than the bay head turrets. But when loaded with the proper cannonballs, knowing when to use wide range explosives and ballistics these cannons were invaluable in war. And they were our charge. My squad had been assigned the left bay head and the two cannons running inward to the bay.

"It seems like we're ready to go," Menchi noted as we went through the check list once again. "At this point all we can do is wait, Akami."

"And pray," Akane said as he sat against the wall. "That Whitebeard by some miracle doesn't show up."

"Not much chance of that happening," I said remembering my earlier discovery. "He's already sunk all our patrol ships."

A moment of silence washed over the squad as the reality of the war upon them sank in. Our group had been in a few fights, but not many. We were usually just used in patrol missions and occasionally deployed in war to help blockade an Island. Something of this magnitude was new to us. It was definitely new to me.

I looked at my men solemnly. Being a leader was a true misfortune, because I didn't know how many of them would make it through alright. Surely some would die. I had to hope that it wasn't because of my bad leadership. Because I hadn't prepared them for the cruel realities well enough. But even then, there was no telling. In the short time I had been leader, ranked at a very early age, we had done well at any assignment given us. In fact, we exceeded all expectations in most of our missions. This is why we had been given the honor of holding one of the bay heads and two other cannons. No other squad had been relied on so highly.

But this made the pressure of our job enormous. Our goal is to make sure that under no circumstances could pirates breach the bay. Further, we were to see to it that no one manages to break through the wall, or scale it. A pretty simple task, but against the Whitebeard pirates we all knew this would probably prove to be difficult.

At just before 9 I heard some shouting from across the bay. People had been shouting all morning, though, so I ignored it. That was until I saw that a boat had departed from the ranks of the other ships and was heading out to sea. My men and I stared at it and looked about confused. I grabbed a portable Den-Den Mushi they had given for relaying orders and asked the commander what was going on.

"You are telling me a ship just left?" the commander asked back frustrated. I took another look out to sea. The ship by now had become a speck on the horizon.

"Confirmed, sir," I answered.

The commander didn't say anything for a minute. "Right, thanks. Good work Akami. We'll get to you on it."

"So it would seem the Navy has misplaced a ship," I said to the squad. "Fantastic work." "It got stolen," Mitsuko spoke up. I looked at him. He had been keeping look out. Each squad is supposed to have one person on look out in case Whitebeard strikes early.

"What happened?" Akane asked him.

"I heard some shouting and checked it out. I couldn't see much, but it would seem that the pirate Shichibukai Blackbeard and his crew commandeered that ship," Mitsuko answered.

"What? Are you sure?" Menchi pressed Mitsuko. Mitsuko nodded slightly.

"I saw it," Mitsuko said. "It was definitely him."

No one questioned Mitsuko further. His ability to tell a story lacked dramatically, but if he said it there was no doubt that it was factual. He had an impressive memory. He had memorized the list of all wanted pirates in the sea, and their flags, as well as their current bounties. It had never failed, no matter what situation or how different the pirate looked. Disguises meant nothing to Mitsuko's eyes.

"What do you think he's doing?" Takeshi asked the squad. "Reckon he got scared before the fighting even began?"

"Are you kidding? He's the one who caught Ace. I don't think he's scared of this war too much," Shin countered.

"He's a pirate. He's probably just going to take advantage of the Navy's focus on this war to pillage," Menchi said.

"He used to be a member of Whitebeard's crew. He's probably scared of what they'll do to him," Shin said.

"Not likely," Mitsuko said.

"No he's not scared," Akane spoke up. "Not that man. There are strange rumors about that man. They say he's a Cerberus."

"A what?" I asked Akane. "I have seen his wanted poster, and I am pretty sure he's not a three headed dog."

Akane smiled back at me. "No, not a three headed dog. But they say he has more than one person or personality inside of him. He's a demon, that's for sure."

"Nonsense," Takeshi said and began to bark. "You've definitely gone senile. Drink some sea water over the years?"

The group laughed. Akane just shook his head. "He's probably right," Mitsuko quietly agreed with him.

It wasn't long before the news of Blackbeard's escapade had traveled across the base. Everyone was up in arms and had something to say about his actions. I walked amongst the groups grasping at any information I could.

"10 O clock! Settle down and be at your posts," a giant's voice yelled. We got to our post and awaited at attention. I couldn't help but stare at the giants, though. They were definitely one of the best line of defenses the Navy had in this battle. It was something else. I then stifled a laugh after remembering Menchi asked me once who washed their clothes.

"The prisoner Portgas D. Ace has left Impel Down. He will be arriving here soon, and then will be escorted to the gallows. His execution is in 5 hours. We do not know when the Whitebeard pirates will show up, or if they plan to. However, we suspect it will be soon, so all men stay sharp!" the voice of John Giant echoed across the plaza.

A resounding yes sir snapped across Marineford. "As for the incident with Blackbeard, we have captured him already and he is not going to interfere. He is currently being sent to Impel Down for imprisonment," John Giant bellowed out.

"Yeah right," Akane snorted behind us.

"Hush," I silenced them.

"Orders and last minute preparations will be handed down to you now from your commanding officers. No one is to leave their post until after the execution of Ace. That is all," John Giant yelled out.

I picked up my Den-Den Mushi and waited for any possible orders. A soldier behind me was shivering and I turned around. "Relax, Brills. It'll be over before you know it," I lied to him.

The low ribbet of the Den-Den Mushi went off and I picked it up. "Officer Akami," I said into the receiver.

"Yes, vice Admiral Yamakaji here," the voice spoke. I immediately straightened up to attention. I knew he couldn't see me, but having a vice Admiral on the line made you straighten up. "Look, there's a bit of a change in plans. You've been told to battery ram the field, which is fine. However, during the middle of the battle we plan on secluding off the main forces of the pirates. At that point you'll be given a signal. We would like it if you ceased fire on all Whitebeard pirates and changed fire to only those we expect to be accompanying the Whitebeard pirates. This is very important to us. Can I get your confirmation on this?"

"You want me to ceasefire on the Whitebeard pirates after you give us the signal?" I asked trying to make sense of the command.

"That's correct, Officer," Yamakaji answered. "That's not a problem?"

"No sir," I said.

"Good to hear, Officer," Yamakaji said and the line went dead.

"What was that about?" Menchi asked me.

"No idea," I said and hung up the receiver. "Not for me to know."

A burly man with bright blue hair was crossing the platform towards us. "Yo, did you hear that Akami? No killing the Whitebeard pirates?" he yelled to me.

"What do you think that's about, Taichi?" I asked him.

"They're all crazy," Taichi said. "Can't even hold onto a ship and now they want us to not shoot pirates. So did you hear where Blackbeard really went?"

"No I didn't," I replied. I reached out my hand and Taichi shook it candidly. He was the Officer of another squad of artillery men. Our squads used to compete years ago for the best in the navy, but our men won the position and he accepted it.

Taichi leaned in and put his hand by his head to motion to us it was a secret. Everyone leaned in with great enthusiasm. "They say Blackbeard attacked Impel Down by himself and broke in."

"No way, didn't they say Strawhat Luffy just did that the other day?" Menchi asked incredulously.

"That's what's even crazier!" Taichi said. "Apparently Strawhat Luffy survived Magellan's attack and is leading an army of prisoners out of Impel Down. They say he even picked up some big names. Ivankov of the revolutionary army. Crocodile the former Shichibukai," Taichi smiled.

"You're definitely pulling our leg," I answered. "Come on. Who's going to believe that story?"

"Well fine," Taichi said and waved defensively. "Just what I heard. You boys take care! Make sure you don't shoot the pirates." "Oh yeah, we never aim for the pirates," I called to him as he left.

"That Taichi sure is a joker," Menchi laughed. "But he needs to make a more believable story. Wasn't Luffy the one who defeated Crocodile, after all?"

"Yes sir," I said. "He defeated Crocodile which upset the balance of power between the Shichibukai, Yonkou, and Navy. Which lead to Blackbeard becoming a Shichibukai as his replacement after he caught Ace."

"What a mess pirates are," Shin said cynically. Several nodded their approval.

"Speaking of pirates," Mitsuko said and all looked over to the middle of the bay. Five of the most powerful people were taking up their positions. A few gasps and low whistles sounded behind me.

"Say what you will about the Shichibukai," Takeshi spoke behind me, "but seeing them in person really is amazing."

"I've seen Bartholomew Kuma before," Menchi said. "He sure is scary."

"That Hancock's a looker, though. What do you reckon it'll take me to land her?" Takeshi asked as he gaped at the woman.

"You should wait till she needs a rescue then save her life during the battle," Shin pointed out. "You'll be a hero. Just make sure you stop drooling by then."

"Sounds like a plan!" Takeshi cheered. "I'll make you mine, beautiful."

"That Gecko Moria's a freaky one," I heard Menchi say. "Hey, is Jinbei not there?"

"No sir," I said. "Refuses to fight on the grounds of his fishman honor or some such."

"Fishmen are weird," Menchi said and gripped his sheathed sword. "Mihawk. Something about him being so close."

"I understand," Mitsuko whispered. "Makes you want to test your strength. Even if you're sure you'll die."

I pointed up and stared. Everyone else did the same. No one was sure when they had gotten there but seated near the gallows were the three Navy admirals. "Any of you ever seen an admiral before?" I asked.

Everyone but Akane shook their head. "I saw Aokiji before he was an Admiral."

We stood there for a long time taking in the situations before us. There wasn't much left to say. Just seeing men as powerful as these guys was just something you couldn't get enough of. It was a mesmerizing sense of awe.

A string of ships appeared on the horizon and we watched them sail in. All but one took positions around the harbor. This one went straight to the back of Marineford, using the back way. This one carried the prisoner.

Thunderous sounds began across the plaza as soldiers started to cheer for the upcoming battle. Loud chants against pirates or for justice would be heard followed by hollering and applause. Our group usually didn't get into these kind of things but we found ourselves shouting against Whitebeard with the others before long.

The cheers grew louder when the gate behind the gallows opened and out walked a lone prisoner with his hands behind his back. I checked the time and saw that it was noon. Two soldiers laid their blades before Ace. "Kill him now!" a few people cheered.

I stared at the man that this was all about. "What kind of man starts a war of this size over one life?" I asked quietly.

"Who knows?" Menchi said. "This whole thing is pretty insane."

We watched as John Giant carefully stepped forward in front of the plaza filled with the Navy elites. "Do not let your guard down! No matter what happens, in three hours," he yelled out to the crowd, "this war will be over!"

_**Author's Note: It's nice to be getting to the action of the story. Sorry it's taking so long to get there. I want to do this right. Which means taking down all the details of the story and doing a lot of talking. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. And have a wonderful day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Whitebeard War: Navy Chronicles III**

_Kazekage Q_

"Men, I have something crucial to tell you all," Sengoku's voice echoed from the Den-Den Mushi's scattered across the plaza. I held my breath as the Fleet Admiral spoke. He was one of the most powerful men in the world. No words could properly describe the unreal sense one feels looking up at him. "Something about the true meaning of Portgas D. Ace meeting his end here today!"

Standing not far from him stood the Vice Admiral and hero of the Marines, Monkey D. Garp. He had some kind of relation to Ace, but none of us really knew much about it. He was laughing at that moment but no one was paying much attention as to why. "Ace. Tell me the name of your father!" Sengoku commanded the prisoner next to him.

Ace glared coldly at Sengoku. It was a piercing hatred that anyone looking could sense. "My father is Whitebeard," Ace answered confidently.

"He is not!" Sengoku yelled back.

"Yes, he is!" Ace challenged. "Whitebeard is my only father! I have no other."

"What is this all about?" Akane asked behind me.

"How can Whitebeard be a father?" Menchi added.

Ace hung his head down and closed his eyes. Sengoku looked away from the prisoner and back at the plaza before him. His tone was steady and each word spoken felt as if it bore the world upon it. "Back then, we searched as though our lives depended on it. Searching for the possibility that there existed on that Island a child of that man."

"Based on nothing but the tiniest of leads from Cipher Pol, we investigated all newborn children. All children who were yet to be born and all of their mothers. But ultimately found nothing," Sengoku continued. "Or so we thought. But out of pure obstinacy, your mother had risked her life to perform a certain trick with regard to your birth!"

Not a sound could be heard across the Island. All were focused on the story Sengoku was telling. "And it was this trick that deceived our eyes. In the South Blue, there lies an Island by the name of Baterilla. Your mother's name was Portgas D. Rouge!"

"She performed a feat we could never hope to imagine. And out of her devotion to her child, bore him in her womb for a full twenty months!" "And when the birth finally came, her strength all but spent, she left this world as you entered it," Sengoku explained. "One year and three months from the father's death. A child was born bearing the most accursed blood to be found in the world. That child is you."

Ace's entire body flinched as Sengoku shouted to the crowd. "Do not claim you are not aware your father is none other than pirate king, Gold Roger!"

"That man?" Akane gasped.

"I can't believe it!" Takeshi whistled low. "My word."

I took a step back in shock. Nothing could be scarier than the thought of the pirate king returning. "Can it really be?" I asked quietly. I looked back at my squad to see them as equally shocked as I was. Mitsuko's shoulders trembled as he stared ahead. Shin was blinking several times, as if to better comprehend what had been told to him.

"Two years ago, it was," Sengoku started again. All quickly silenced to listen to the man's story. "Choosing to take your mother's name, you had risen with frightening speed and remarkable power to notability as captain of the Spade pirates. It was then that we finally realized that Roger's blood lived on!"

Ace trembled as the words were spoken to the crowd. "But Whitebeard, who came to the same realization just as we did chose to take in the son of his old rival onto his own ship. That he might raise him to be the next pirate king-"

"No!" Ace cried out. "I joined his crew so that I could make _him_ the next pirate king-"

"You are the only one who believes that," Sengoku cut the pirate off. "We were unable to lay a finger on you from that moment forth. You were being protected by Whitebeard himself!"

I watched a face of dejection cross Ace's face as Sengoku carried on. "And if we were to allow you to roam free for long enough, you would be sure, slowly but surely, to obtain the necessary caliber to stand at the summit of a new era of piracy!"

"That is why it is absolutely imperative that we take your head here today! Even if that means going to war with Whitebeard himself!" Sengoku declared to the crowd.

A man interrupted Sengoku by yelling something to him. I couldn't hear what he had said but I could hear a low rumble and a distant shouting. I turned around and saw that the Gates of Justice were opening. But even more startling was that a fleet of ships had arrived and were sailing towards the harbor.

"They're here! All hands prepare for battle!" a voice yelled and I immediately jumped out of my shock.

"Quick man the cannons make sure the primary cannon is aimed for whatever ship is the Moby Dick," I barked out to the men around me who began to run for their stations. "No ship can pass into the bay!"

I tried to count the number of ships but it was out of my range. "Wild Knight Doma. Thunder Lord Mcguy. Decalvan Brothers. Vortex Spider Squardo," Mitsuko counted off as he checked the ships out from his binoculars.

"Where is Whitebeard? We need confirmation!" I shouted to my squad but none could answer.

"Aren't those guys from the New World?" Takeshi asked Shin.

My Den-Den Mushi began speaking a universal command to all the commanders. "There are 43 ships in all! Whitebeard's division commanders are nowhere to be seen! But these are without a doubt all pirates affiliated with Whitebeard!"

The command to fire on those that weren't the Whitebeard pirates made a little more sense to me now but I didn't have time for that. We had to find Whitebeard's ship and sink it before it could come any closer. Takeshi started to laugh and whipped out his rifle. "This is getting fun!"

Everyone's confidence strengthened from his outburst and we immediately began to feel the energy of a war with Whitebeard build up. I started to shout orders to make sure that everyone had loaded their cannons with the proper shots for such distant targets. A whirling noise nearby was making it hard. I couldn't get put my finger on it but somewhere nearby something was making a very loud noise. It sounded like rushing water.

"What a guy," I heard Akane laugh. I walked up to the main cannon and stared out at the bay. Next to me Takeshi had lowered his rifle and Menchi was running frantic not yet aware of where the noise was coming from.

Shouts were heard across the plaza as the Moby Dick shot out from the Sea. The boat was absolutely huge and with it three other ships had raised up. "They! They! They penetrated the bay!" Shin screamed next to me.

"Mission failure boys," Akane laughed as he began to aim the cannon toward the Moby Dick. I just stood there stunned at the spectacle.

"So this is Whitebeard?" I spoke quietly.

A loud laughter broke out from the ships before us. "Marco the Phoenix first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. Jozu the Diamond," Mitsuko started.

"Gurarara," I heard the laughter continue as I focused on one man who was stepping up to the front of the Moby Dick. "How many decades has it been, Sengoku?"

"It's him!" Menchi said.

"My beloved son had better be safe and sound!" the man commanded one of the most powerful men in the world and laughed. "Gurarara."

"Old man!" Ace screamed down from the gallows.

Whitebeard reached his arms back and swung them outward. It may have been a trick of my eyes but I could of sworn I saw the very air itself crack. A booming noise occurred and all around us the sea started to move. It sounded as though the sea had been punched. "What's going on here?" Shin asked me.

"I don't know, but stay calm," I ordered. "We don't have orders yet so we are to await our new commands. To think they would of come from the bottom of the sea."

Behind me Ace and Whitebeard were shouting back and forth but I had stopped watching them. My eyes were on the massive waves forming on either side of the Island. They continued to build up into one massive sized wave.

"It's so big!" Menchi screamed as he fell back and landed against the platform.

I trembled with fear as I stared at the massive Tsunami gathering force before my eyes. "What kind of man? What are we gonna do!" I shouted in panic.

Akane grabbed my shoulder and shook me. "Keep it together, Officer. This is war with Whitebeard. We need you at your best."

"To battle!" I heard the pirates aboard the Moby Dick yell and cheer. Whitebeard's Gurarara shook across the plaza.

"Ice age," a calm voice spoke. I had almost not heard it had I not been staring at the figure who had just jumped high into the air above the bay.

His entire body began to stream a mist and from both hands an object flew out. This beam hit each massive wave that had gathered on either side of Marineford and instantly stopped it in its tracks. I watched as the moving waves became unmoving and solid.

"It stopped!" I heard someone yell. I felt like I was going to pass out from the relief I now felt. Aokiji turned his attention to Whitebeard and shot a row of ice spears at the man.

A boom cracked the air and the spears disappeared. A second later Aokiji crumbled and fell into the sea. I watched as his remains hit the sea and the area immediately froze solid. Within seconds Ice had creeped from that spot and taken over the entire bay.

"Wow. That's the power of an admiral," Takeshi whispered. "Can't believe it."

Pirates were soon landing onto the ice and charging towards us. My Den-Den Mushi came to life with a new order. "Bombard them!"

"Destroy the Moby Dick!" I yelled and our cannons began to fire on the ships before us. I watched as the cannonballs we fired missed their mark. Three figures pulled their swords back and smiled at us. "It won't go that easy!"

"The ability to cut a cannonball in half? What are these monsters!" Menchi yelled.

"Keep firing!" I ordered. Mitsuko pointed and I watched the Navy HQ's vice admirals form a line on the ice in front of the incoming pirates. "Make sure to aim for the other ships in the bay, too! Even if you can't hit the Moby Dick you might be able to sink one of the others."

"Wow, the Vice admirals," Menchi whispered as our cannons fired another round.

"They aren't the ones you should be watching," Akane called to us. "Take a look at who's getting excited."

We looked back to the scene and immediately knew what he was talking about. "That man?" I asked.

His hand had gripped the hilt of his sword. His eyes were locked with Whitebeard's as he spoke something to Doflamingo. He swung his sword and immediately a powerful force crossed the ice towards the Moby Dick. Ice flew in every direction as the presence of the blow crossed the bay towards Whitebeard.

The pressure stopped just before the Moby Dick as a lone figure put his hands out in front of it. "I can't believe he stopped that," Menchi said.

A look of disappointment crossed Mihawk's face. Before any of us could recover a flash of light appeared in front of the Moby Dick and began raining attacks down upon the pirate crew. Flashes of light spewed from his hands as Admiral Kizaru took presence above the Moby Dick.

A blur of blue caught the attacks Kizaru had unleashed and returned to the deck of the Moby Dick. "Wow, his Devil's fruit power is rare," Mitsuko said.

The man leapt forward and took the form of a bird set on fire. His wings launched him forward as a whirl of lights slammed into his body. Marco's body had swung a kick towards Kizaru's and sent him flying backward. The dust settled and Kizaru was standing there looking completely unharmed.

"What is with these guys?" I asked. The giant squad had started charging. Jozu was lifting something from below the ground. He pulled up a giant chunk of Ice while yelling.

"What's he trying to do?" Shin asked. Jozu reached back and swung the object with all his might.

A giant iceberg had been flung directly for Marineford. I gasped as I watched the object fly through the air. "Who can lift something so big?" Menchi asked.

The Iceberg caught a giant fist made of burning red lava. The lava fist tore through the Iceberg and plunged deep into the heart of the flying Iceberg. In an instant the entire Iceberg had disappeared and all that remained was a giant red fist. Fireballs fell from the sky and crashed onto those below without mercy.

"One of the ships has been sunk!" Takeshi cheered and raised his fist. "Way to go!"

"Keep firing!" I yelled as I noticed our squad had slowed their pace. "You saw one ship go down! Bring them all down."

I watched the pure chaos unfold below me. The clash between the powerful Navy Vice Admirals and the pirates had left a scene of bodies across the bay. Our cannon fire had made a few hits on the Moby Dick but no substantial damage had been made. "What are those ships made out of?" Akane grumbled a complaint.

"Just be glad we're not in that mess below us," I answered. Takeshi fired his rifle.

"I got one!" He laughed.

"Congratulations," I stuttered. "But please refrain from sniping pirates in my ear."

"Behind you," Mitsuko spoke up.

"Oh, what now?" I asked Mitsuko. A shadow appeared against the horizon. I jumped back when I realized it belonged to a person.

"Dear-" I started but couldn't finish the word. A giant standing high above the ships was slowly walking toward the bay.

"K-Keep firing!" I mumbled to the squad half heartedly. I heard a few shriek behind me.

"Ace Gun!" the monster bellowed.

"Who can stop that?" Menchi asked aloud.

"Looks like the giants are going to try," Mitsuko pointed as the Giant squad stormed across the bay.

"Oars Jr," Akane said. "I think that's what they're calling it."

Oars wrapped his arm around a battle ship. Cannon fire and bullets were causing no effect to the giant beast. The beast lifted the boat into the air and slammed down on the opposite side of the bay like a hammer. The cannon on the other side of the bay fell apart and I watched as the wall fell to pieces. I knew the man who had worked that side of the bay casually as a fellow Artillery commander.

"Who can stop that thing?" I asked.


End file.
